My Valentine
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: The power of genuine love is limitless. No matter what hardships faced them, Kyanna and Mike stayed together. They stood hand in hand against the world, and went back to Turtle Bay Beach on a starry Valentines night. In a different place and a different time Kyanna's dream came true. (My submission to the Huniepop-Fan Valentines contest over at DeviantArt!)


**This short tale is connected to Hairdresser and the 'Problems' series. If you're new to my stories then I'd suggest starting there for a little background.**

 **As the title suggests, this story is my entry to the Huniepop-Fan Valentines contest on DeviantArt. I know a lot of people followed the Kyanna and Mike pairing strongly. This one is for you folks. Will things end differently if they return to Turtle Bay Beach and keep their promise? Let's find out!  
**

 **I'm also opening the floor to my readers. A new poll has arrived on my profile. Which girl would you like to see more often in the Problems Series? Perhaps another story or a short romantic oneshot? Cast your vote and let me know! With that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

 **My Valentine**

Life brought with it both good times and bad – but of one thing Kyanna was certain. The guy she'd been lucky enough to find – he was a keeper. Tonight was their night, surrounded by stars above the sands of Turtle Bay Beach.

She took in his features, those powerful green eyes, shining against the evening moonlight like emeralds, his golden blond hair and his smooth, gentle features. The way he smiled back at her was enchanting, the way he held her hand even more so.

"I'm glad we came back here, to the beach of all places," his voice was soft, buttery smooth, "It means a lot to me that I'm here with you tonight, Kyanna."

"Same to you, Mike. It's been a while since I've had someone I can rely on. I know we had a rough ride getting here but I'm glad you never gave up on me."

Mike Winters, twenty-two. He was the lead singer of a local rock band in Glenberry. They weren't all that successful, far from it in fact. However, it didn't stop her from caring about him. Money wasn't everything, and he certainly made up for it with an abundance of sparkly good looks and charm. Not to mention he was one heck of a snappy dresser. Those pressed casual shirts and the black pants he wore? Flawless.

The sensation of Mike's hand against her cheek brought her heart to inelegant thumps – loud and heavy like a bass drum. His presence was intoxicating.

"I kept my promise," he smiled, curling those fingertips of his, caressing the delicate softness of her cheek. "I know it took me a while… but we came back here - back where it all started."

Indeed, they had. Months of difficulties in their personal lives and drama had torn them apart, but that hadn't stopped their love from persevering against the odds. Kyanna had to show him the truth of her feelings – she had to show him just how special he was.

Red faced and beautiful – like a rose in the darkness of night, she leaned closer, the warmth of his breaths against the side of her face. Every second brought with it a deeper pounding of her frantic little heart – she was losing herself inside those eyes. There she was – mere inches away, her nose almost touching with his.

"Hold up for a sec," Mike paused her – smiling devilishly smooth as he placed a finger upon her lips, "You know what day it is, right? Don't tell me you've forgotten…."

The day? What a strange thing to ask at a time like this. In truth, Kyanna hadn't thought about it. She'd been so busy at the salon today that she'd barely given the calendar beside the counter a glance. Plenty of customers talked about going to parties and whatnot tonight, but she hadn't questioned why.

"I'm drawing a blank, dude. Sorry." It was hopeless. Her romanticized thoughts couldn't find the answer he was looking for.

Mikey chuckled, inching back just enough, sliding his elegant smartphone in all of its strange design into view. What was with the make and model of that thing? How many phones had an OS with a bright pink screen or heart-shaped buttons? Flicking his thumb across the apps, he brought up the calendar. Suddenly everything made sense. How could she have been so silly as to forget?

"February fourteenth…. Happy Valentine's Day, Kyanna."

Her blond love reached out, linking his fingers with hers as he closed the gap. He'd invited her to the beach, and on the most special day of the year for couples, no less. No kidding, he was a keeper for sure!

Heart thumping beyond containment, her emotions wild and passionate, Kyanna closed the gap, bringing her lips to meet with those of the singer. "Mmmmm…."

The sweetness of his taste, like candy and liquor rolled into one – he'd been drinking cinnamon whiskey again – the familiarity of it only heightened her passions.

Wrapping her arms around Mike's middle in an affectionate cuddle, Miss Delrio deepened the embrace of their lips, taking him for everything he had – for everything he was. The soft sound of waves crashing against the shoreline paled in comparison to the sweet melody of kisses beneath the midnight stars.

Mike's soft moans of appreciation were like music to her ears – proof (if at all she needed it) that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. The heat of the moment only running deeper, Kyanna coiled her arms around Mike's back, bringing him down against the sand as her inner romantic took control.

Parting from their wonderful shared moment, she gazed into his flickering eyes of green, laid atop of his chest like a loving lioness – she'd claimed the object of her desires, and boy did it feel good.

"Happy Valentines Day, Mike. I'm stoked we can spend it together like this."

Kyanna basked in the soothing sensation of his fingers running through her long, dark locks – her enjoyment only multiplied by the sound of the sea on this, her most heartfelt night of the year so far.

"I bought you a present…."

Smiling warmly, Mike wriggled from underneath her, rising to his knees, sandy and scruffy from their loving tumble. He reached with deft fingers into the left side pocket of his pants, "Close your eyes…. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

What had he bought for her? Kyanna could barely contain her excitement – nodding in approval and doing as she was asked. "Okay, dude. Eyes closed. I'm not peeking. Promise!"

She held out her hands – heart set alight in another round of powerful beats. The anticipation – it was almost overwhelming. An object, its identity concealed by the lack of eyesight, sat in Kyanna's palms.

"Open them," Mike instructed, giving a small and compassionate pat on her shoulder. "I hope you like it."

Here it was, the moment of truth. She followed his direction - her violet eyes came into contact with the sight of a small brown box. Sliding her fingers around the sides, the single mother popped off the lid.

The soft shimmer of silver greeted her – flickering with gentle intensity against the lunar light. A ring? Yes, it was! A small circular band sat between a jewellery cushion, its outline coiled with elegant lines like that of a snake.

No matter how hard Kyanna tried, the words wouldn't come. All she could do was stare, her gaze fixated in stunned awe at the tiny but valuable item inside the box. Her fingers tightened around the edges of the container. She had to keep it together – she couldn't let her emotions come spilling out over such a sentiment.

It was no use – liquid seeped with crystalline beauty, marking her face in thin lines. She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop it, but alas, it was in vain. "Mike…. I- I don't know what to say. A ring? What for?"

"A promise ring," he clarified, the tips of his fingers caressing the side of Kyanna's cheek, sliding upward to carefully, lovingly wipe away her tears. "Be my Valentine next year too, yeah? I'd really like my life with you in it – _long term_. I know it's only been six months… but I really care about you."

How could she say no to a gesture such as this one? There was no way in the world she'd turn him down. After all he'd done for her, going out of the way to be a devoted boyfriend, putting the father of her child to shame with his efforts, and now this!

"Of course!" Kyanna answered – reaching for the little ring through her teary vision. She slipped it upon her finger, proud and happy, before throwing her arms around her green-eyed lover.

She cared not about the sand getting into her top – and she didn't much care about tackling Mike to the ground, either. There, she held him, squeezed him with fondness and compassion as if her life depended on it, snuggling against his chest.

"You're stuck with me from now on, you know that, right?"

Kyanna stole another kiss – not interested in the slightest in hearing his answer. She had somebody she could rely upon in her life at long last.

Mike smiled when they parted – his orbs of green shining with vigour against the radiant glow of the moon above. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I know I've said it once tonight but… Happy Valentine's Day, Kyanna. I'm… already looking forward to next year."

In truth, so was she – more than words could possibly describe. "Same to you, Mikey. Same to you!"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking the time to read this little entry. Did you enjoy it? Are you looking forward to seeing more Kyanna and Mike? Let me know! Feel free to leave some feedback if you like. I welcome the thoughts and feelings of my readers. Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next Hunie chapter.  
**


End file.
